


Buck, you're gonna lose another tooth

by p16husky



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Bisexual Buck Merrill, Cowboys, Explicit Language, Gay Dallas Winston, Guest shower soap, Hank Williams - Freeform, It's too well written to be a crack fic, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Content, This was a crack fic for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p16husky/pseuds/p16husky
Summary: So, this was just a crack fic for a friend, enjoy





	Buck, you're gonna lose another tooth

Buck really dug Hank Williams, which Ponyboy made fun of him for.

Whatever, Ponyboy probably liked kissing girls… or Johnny Cade.

He didn’t see the difference, really.

Of course, he’d never say that to Ponyboy’s face. Or Dallas’s; Johnny Cade was everyone’s kid brother and Buck wasn’t going to mess with anyone who’d sock another tooth out of him. Not that he minded.

Buck had a thing for guys and girls. It wasn’t really a secret between him and Dallas. Dallas liked kissing guys, he liked kissing both.

He could remember there was a time they were both lying on the floor, drunk off their asses. 

“Would you ever kiss me?” Buck asked, glancing back at him and laughing some. Dallas seemed to actually think about it before giving him a nod.

“Yeah, I mean, why not?” he responded. “As long as you’re not gon’ do anything weird.”

“What would I do that’d be so weird?”

“Tongue. Keep your tongue in your own mouth, Buck.”

“You’re actin’ like you’re kissing a Soc.”

“May have mistaken you for one if it wasn’t for your love for Hank Williams.”

“Screw off. Now you’re like Ponyboy.”

“Least Ponyboy isn’t a Soc.”

“You tellin’ me you’d kiss Ponyboy?” Buck teased, rolling on his side and staring at Dallas.

“Fuck no,” Dallas mumbled. And that was it before they were fucking making out on the floor of Buck’s bedroom. “Tongue in your own fucking mouth.”

“Fuck off, Winston,” Buck mumbled, pulling away and glaring at him, though the two fell back into a familiar rhythm. 

“Are you gonna fuck me like you want to fuck Cade?” Buck mumbled. Buck could feel a fist across his face and received a dirty glare from Dallas. “Alright, touchy, touchy, got it.”

“No fucking,” Dallas mumbled.

“You’d think all that grease would keep your hair out of your eyes.”

“You’re fuckin’ wrong.”

Dallas at least kept his promise; No fucking. 

No fucking until they could both get their shit together enough to do something… because it wasn’t like making out and being drunk was new to them.

 

“You fucking awake, Winston?” Buck muttered as he entered the room, pushing over the limp body on the floor with his foot. “Winston.”

“What the hell?” Dallas mumbled as he lifted his head, hair all mussed up. 

“Get the fuck up, it’s morning.”

“Do you have hangover cures?” Dallas mumbled as he sat up, eyes fluttering a bit.

“You know they don’t work,” Buck replied, sitting beside him.

“Fuck you.”

“Gladly.”

Dallas glared at him, slowly sitting up. “You know we don’t do that shit round here.”

“I know,” Buck replied, sighing softly. “You want a drink or something?”

“If you’re suggesting another round of shots, then no.”

“I meant like water, you asshat.”

“You sayin’ I’m dumb?”

“Quite the opposite.”

“You want another tooth knocked out?” Dallas said rhetorically, carefully standing up and clinging to Buck as to steady himself. 

“Not yet,” the older male replied, wrapping an arm around the other’s waist. “C’mon, you asshole, let’s go get some water.”

“Who the fuck you calling an asshole?”

“You, you asshole.”

The two merely laughed with each other as Buck dragged the male to the kitchen, handing him a glass of water.

“I need a smoke,” Dallas mumbled.

“You need to eat something first,” Buck told him. “Or else you’re gonna get sick.”

“Don’t fucking go mother goose on me,” Dallas snapped, pulling a crushed pack of Marlboros from his pocket and pulling one out. “Got a lighter?”

“Don’t you have one?” Buck replied, pulling one from his back pocket and bringing it forward. “Here you go.”

Dallas leaned forward, accepting it. “Havin’ another party tonight?”

“Nah, it’s just me and  _ Cool Hand Luke  _ tonight.”

“What’s that movie ‘bout again?”

“A bluffer in prison,” Buck replied.

“Sounds like you,” Dallas teased, chuckling some to himself.

“Or you,” Buck returned, turning around. “I was thinking bout betting on horses this afternoon, whattya say?” 

Dallas glared up at him. “No fucking way, Merril.”

“Ooh, we on last name basis now, Winston? Is it cause you’re mad at me?”

“I will fucking hit you.”

“Go ahead and try.”

Dallas stood up, putting the cigarette out on his jeans, grabbing the front of Buck’s t-shirt and slamming his head against the cabinets. “Fucking watch yourself. Before I rip another tooth out.”

“Go ahead and try,” Buck teased. 

“I will, just not today.”

The two gave each other good hearted grins before Dallas sat down, holding his head. “Mind if I shower?”

“Feel free. Just don’t use my shampoo. I have guest shampoo special.”

“Guess shampoo?” Dallas said, then snorted. “Well, I guess that’s one way o’ livin’. Well, I’ll see ya in a bit, Buck.”

Buck waved in a goofy manner, humming some to himself. Well, he was humming a tune:  _ Your Cheatin’ Heart _ .

Though, Dallas could hear him and snorted to himself. “Fuckin’ cowboy.”


End file.
